SONGFIC :Jangan Lupakan
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Bernyanyilah, Hibird. Beritahukan padanya, aku ada disini... D18 Fic. Shounen-ai. My first KHR fic. R&R.


_**Jangan Lupakan**_

_**Ku**__**berjalan terus tanpa henti **_

Pemuda berpakaian rapi itu terus berjalan. Bagaikan tak tentu arah. Hanya mengikuti hembusan angin yang membawanya. Tapi dia bukannya tidak tahu akan kemana kakinya melangkah. Dia tahu tujuannya. Dia akan pergi 'kesana'.

_**dan dia pun kini telah pergi**_

Langit yang berada di atasnya gelap seperti perasaannya saat ini. Perasaannya selalu tidak menentu setiap dia akan pergi 'kesana'. Tapi perasaan itu tidak pernah nampak di wajahnya. Lagipula, dari awalnya memang tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

Tidak ada satu orang pun.

Kecuali 'dia'.

_**Kuberdoa di tengah indah dunia, kuberdoa untuk dia yang kurindukan**_

_**Kumohon untuk tetap tinggal dan jangan engkau pergi lagi**_

Dino Cavallone, menatap keluar melalui jendelanya. Seketika senyumnya terkembang di bibirnya.

_Kyoya_, bisiknya.

Kata-kata tidak akan bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rindunya dia terhadap pemuda itu. Terkenang kembali saat-saat 10 tahun yang lalu, dimana Kyoya masih seorang remaja yang labil dan hanya mementingkan disiplin di atas segalanya.

Dan saat dimana dirinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya saat dia bertarung dengan anak itu.

Bukan perasaan takut, Dino terdiam. Dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya saat itu.

Mungkin... lebih tepat kalau dibilang, _penasaran_?

Ya, dia selalu penasaran. Ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya. Ingin tahu ada apa dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan seakan haus darah.

_**Berselimut di tengah dingin dunia, berselimut dengan dia yang kurindukan**_

_**Would it be nice to hold you?**_

Dino melayangkan pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela. Kyoya masih disana. Berdiri menatap bangunan kastil kediaman Cavallone.

Menatap lurus ke jendela ruangan Dino berada.

Ah, ya, tentu saja dia tahu itu ruangannya, Dino tersenyum kecil. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 10 tahun yang lalu, entah sejak kapan tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara mereka.

Dino mengerti Kyoya seperti dia mengerti seluruh fungsi jari tangannya. Dan dia yakin Kyoya juga mengerti dia walaupun tidak pernah mengakuinya.

_**Would it be nice to take you home?**_

Dulu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu disini bersama, kenang Dino. Tapi tidak lama. Dia pasti akan selalu pergi lagi. Tidak jelas pergi kemana. Dino tidak bisa mencegahnya, walau begitu besar keinginannya untuk menahan anak itu dan memintanya tetap tinggal.

_**Would it be nice to kiss you?**_

Entah sejak kapan… Entah sejak kapan perasaan ingin tahu itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Possessive. Tidak ingin dia pergi.

_**Kumohon untuk tetap tinggal **_

Sinar matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. _Sudah waktunya_, pikir Dino sedih. Waktunya sudah habis.

Dilihatnya Kyoya menundukkan kepala. Tampaknya dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia harus pergi. Kyoya harus pergi.

_**dan jangan engkau pergi lagi**_

Dino tahu dia terdengar egois, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak ingin Kyoya pergi. Walaupun dia tahu suatu saat Kyoya akan kembali lagi kesini, tapi dia tetap tidak ingin Kyoya pergi.

Ingin dia tetap disini, bersamanya. Berdua di tempat dimana waktu tidak akan berjalan.

_**Bernyanyilah na na na na na**_

Kyoya membalikkan badannya. Dia akan pergi. Dino mengalihkan pandangannya pada burung kecil yang selalu berada di sisi Kyoya. Dino tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya, betapa burung itu tidak berubah meski 10 tahun telah berlalu. Mungkin 'waktu'nya juga tidak bergulir?

Dino tersenyum. Itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dia tidak boleh menyamakan semuanya dengan kondisinya.

Dia teringat burung itu bisa bernyanyi. Nyanyian kesukaan Kyoya. Mars sekolahnya.

Dilihatnya Kyoya mulai berjalan menjauh. Tapi burung itu tetap menatap ke arah Dino berada. Seakan ragu. Mungkin insting binatang memang lebih kuat dari Manusia. Dia bisa 'merasakan' ada Dino disitu.

Dino melambai ke arah Hibird. _'Bernyanyilah, Hibird.'_

'_Beritahukan padanya, aku ada disini.'_

_**Bernyanyilah untuk dia yang kurindukan**_

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu perasaannya selalu tidak menentu setiap dia datang kesini. Tapi dia akan selalu kembali kesini. Selalu, setiap dia pulang dari pencariannya. Sebelum dia pulang ke 'keluarga'nya sendiri, dia akan selalu berhenti disini.

Dia akan terus menatap bangunan ini. Bangunan yang dahulu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Bangunan yang dulunya tempat 'dia' tinggal.

Bangunan yang dahulu megah itu.

Kini hanya tinggal reruntuhan.

Dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya, seakan baru terjadi kemarin sore. Berita buruk yang dibawa oleh salah satu subordinate nya.

_Cavallone diserang Millefiore._

Seketika itu juga dia merasakan perasaan sangat tidak enak di perutnya. Kemungkinan terburuk...Kemungkinan terburuk...

_Kepala keluarga Cavallone terbunuh._

Saat itu pula dunianya hancur.

_**Would it be nice to hold you?**_

_**Would it be nice to take you home?**_

_**Would it be nice to kiss you?**_

Kyoya hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika menyadari Hibird masih menatap bangunan tadi. Menatap lurus ke arah jendela tempat 'dia' dahulu tinggal.

"Hei, ayo kembali."

Tapi Hibird tetap bergeming. Terdiam. Terpaku menatap tempat yang sama.

"Hei--,"

Ucapannya terhenti seketika. Hibird mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Matanya terus menatap lurus jendela itu.

Tak lama setelah lagu itu selesai, Kyoya berbalik. Dia akan benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Hibird memanggilnya.

"Kyoya… Kyoya…"

_**Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan hilangkan diriku**_

'_Kyoya, jangan lupakan.'_

_**Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan hilangkan diriku**_

'Waktu' Dino memang tidak akan terus bergulir. Dia akan terus berada di tempat itu selamanya. Dia akan selalu menunggu Kyoya datang lagi, walau hanya sekedar menatap bangunan itu. Tanpa kontak, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa sentuhan.

_**Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan pergi dari aku**_

Dia akan selalu berada disini, selama Kyoya masih mengingatnya. Selama Kyoya tidak melupakannya. Dia akan tetap hidup disini, menunggu.

Menunggu saatnya mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu, melihat satu sama lain, berbicara, bersentuhan.

Dia akan terus disini menunggu.

'_Jangan lupakan aku, Kyoya...'_

_**END**_

An: Ahahahahaha, Don't kill me!! Kenapa gw selalu mau bikin fic kalo lagi sibuk TO yah? Runaway Defence mechanism kah?? Haha, ngarang aja gw. Tapi beneran. Ini emang Cuma corat-coret 10 menit di kertas kok. Abisan bete banget gw ngerjain TO Sosiologi. OOC? Banget. Maap banget maap banget, gw ga bisa nangkep kepribadian mereka dengan jelas. Kayanya riset gw masih kurang, gw Cuma nonton animenya ampe ep.64 doang. Dan kenapa gw begitu TEGA ngebuat Dino mati?? Tidaaaaaak, Dino jangan matiiiii!! pengarang menyesal

Kenapa gw doyan banget sih bikin fic yang karakternya mati? /Lirik Come what may/

Abis nasib Dino waktu di TYL!Arc ga jelas sih. Gosipnya dia mati. Huh, gw sih lebih percaya kalo dia masi idup. Tapi dimana ya? DX

Once again, maaf banget kalo jelek, saya memang bener2 stress dan kosakata bahasa Indonesia saya sangat terbatas sekali doooh, orang apaan seh gw? Masa bahasa sendiri aja ga bisaaaa. Sumpah, ini maksa banget. Soalnya saya gampang ke-distract sih. Lagi bikin angst tau-tau pengen diubah jadi humor. Lagi bikin Humor tau-tau mau diubah jadi angst DX

Maki-makilah saya!! Err... On second thought, jangan maki sayaaaa...


End file.
